Déjame colorear
by Khira Yaxley
Summary: Poco a poco el había entrado en su vida, y sin darse cuenta se había transformado en alguien sumamente importante para ella. Todo comenzó como un simple juego, pero quien iba a pensar que su "pequeño" plan realmente le funcionaría pero; sin duda, de la peor forma posible.
1. Capítulo 1

No sabía cómo, ni en qué momento había sucedido, pero si tenía bastante claro que aquella situación le resultaba; por lo bajo, realmente graciosa.

El primer día había aparecido en su balcón como si buscara algo, o alguien. Al darse cuenta de que Marinette vivía allí; o más bien al recordar que esa era la casa de su ex compañera de misión, comenzó a frecuentarla más seguido de lo que realmente le hubiese gustado. Al principio se trataba de una forma simple de sobrellevar su aburrimiento, pero poco a poco había comenzado a disfrutar de la compañía de la extraña peliazul. Como Chat Noir podía hablar con ella sin importar las apariencias, tenía la completa libertad de soltar esa parte de él que se rehusaba a sucumbir ante las obligaciones de su vida de civil.

Visitarla se volvió casi un ritual, uno que por cierto le alegraba su tedioso diario vivir. Cada noche; casi a la misma hora, se dejaba caer en ese pequeño y florido espacio, el leve sonido de su cascabel alertaba a la dueña de casa que su felino acompañante había llegado y; sin siquiera tocar, ella abría de par en par la puerta para que el héroe de Paris entrara y se posicionara; como siempre, sobre la silla que permanecía a su espera cerca y a la vez lejos de la mesa de trabajo de la joven.

\- ¿Que colores se te ocurren para este?

Los ojos de la chica se había puesto sobre él, mientras con una de sus manos le extendía el boceto de un nuevo conjunto.

\- Lo hice ayer y desde entonces no he logrado decidir los colores correctos para él.

El rubio, recibió el papel y lo observo detenidamente.

La relación que habían formado era un tanto extraña, al principio había resultado incomoda la presencia del felino en su habitación, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a convivir con él fuera del traje de Ladybug, pero poco a poco se había percatado de un talento casi desconocido y extraño que poseía el chico.

\- Creo que deberías usar tonos verdes para la chaqueta y tal vez ...

Su respuesta se vio interrumpida cuando; al subir su mirada hacia su acompañante, noto una pequeña sonrisa, como si la chica se acabase de acordar de algo.

\- ¿Que sucede, my princess?

La pregunta no se hizo esperar, era la primera vez que veía tal gesto en ella y eso que; luego de tantos meses de mutua compañía, no había dejado escapar ninguna expresión de la jovencita.

\- Nada, es solo que ... acabo de recordar el cómo terminaste siendo mi consejero de moda.

Una pequeña y dulce risa se escapo de sus labio, lo que hizo que Chat se sonrojara y fijara su mirada en cualquier punto muerto de la habitación.

¿Desde cuándo su risa o esa dulce carita que ponía al sonreír le hacía sonrojar?, sus pensamientos vagaron rápidamente por esa pequeña pregunta, que decidió ignorar para; de la manera más despreocupada, responder a lo dicho por su amiga.

\- Siempre me había gustado pintar, de pequeño lo hacía mucho pero con el tiempo aquel gusto infantil se vio poco a poco desplazado por otras cosas, asumo que hay veces en que nos olvidamos de disfrutar de pequeñas cosas y nos centramos en lo que debemos hacer.

La respuesta había sonado un tanto melancólica y bastante madura viniendo del rubio, lo que le hizo pensar a Marinette en lo mucho que este había cambiado desde que; en la intimidad de su habitación, se había abierto el uno al otro. O tal vez no había sido un cambio, tal vez el siempre había sido así, pero su infantil comportamiento había eclipsado este lado que a ella le encantaba apreciar.

Todo había comenzado como una jugarreta del chico, quien aburrido de simplemente observarla coser se había puesto a pintar de la manera más inocente un dibujo que la peliazul había dejado olvidado sobre su cama, este no desaprovecho la oportunidad y guiándose por su gusto por la pintura había comenzado a colorear el boceto que más adelante se enteraría era para una competición. Marinette no se percato de la acción del felino hasta que; asombrada por el silencio inusual por parte de su acompañante, había fijado su mirada en esta infantil acción. Asustada y con una rapidez no propia de ella, le había arrancado de las manos el dibujo, dispuesta a retarlo y echarlo de la habitación, pero al ver el resultado de la travesura no había podido más que asombrarse y sonreír. Fue allí donde descubrió que Chat poseía un don innato; o al menos su cabeza lo explicaba así, para combinar colores resaltando así los diseños de variados vestuarios.

\- Aún no me explico cómo es que lo haces tan bien, digo ... ¿acaso como civil eres un brillante diseñador gráfico o alguien que está en el mundo de la moda?

La pregunta había sido hecha con verdadera curiosidad, pero no estaba preparada para el nerviosismo que esta generaría en el chico.

\- Solo digamos, que soy muy observador ...

Incomodo, el rubio había vuelto a fijar su mirada en el dibujo que sostenía entre sus manos, con la excusa de continuar pensando en la combinación perfecta de colores para él. Pero esta reacción no había pasado de ser percibida por la chica, quien muy interesada en descubrir la razón de tal nerviosismo se había propuesto descubrir; delicadamente, su identidad. Ya que forzarlo a dar una mayor respuesta solo lo haría huir, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el chico era como un pequeño animal, que a la más mínima presión, arrancaría escondiéndose de su cazador, o en este caso ella.

No era la primera vez que está idea cruzaba por su mente, poco a poco y luego de que ambos entraran en confianza ella había comenzado a descubrir cosas que llamaban de sobremanera su atención; pequeños detalles, como lo interesado que se había mostrado Chat en que Marinette le enseñara matemáticas el día antes de un importante examen en el colegio.

Una nueva sonrisa hacia acto de presencia en su rostro, una que reflejaba la nueva meta que ella se había propuesto, descubrir la identidad de su compañero haciéndole caer en una dulce y tentadora trampa que ni él podría rechazar.

 _ **Primero, me gustaría aclarar que yo solo soy una fanática más de esta hermosa serie, por lo que no poseo ningún derecho sobre ella ni sus personajes, en está ocasión los tome prestados para plasmar una loca idea.**_

 _ **Muy buenas tardes, día o noche, es la primera vez que publico algo aquí por lo que debo aceptar que estoy bastante nerviosa, hace años que no me surgían las ganas de escribir y desde que descubrí la serie no he podido parar de pensar en muchas escenas que a la larga me gustaría transformar en fics. Es por ello que agradecería cualquier comentario que me quieran dejar, estoy abierta a las criticas, felicitaciones, bombas o tomatazos en el caso de ser necesarios XD también debo decir que me harían sumamente feliz si me dejan saber que les pareció este primer capitulo.**_

 _ **Tengo una pelea interna por el titulo y descripción, ya que no me logran convencer, por lo que si se les ocurre uno mejor les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber =)**_

 _ **Sí te diste el tiempo de leer todo esto, ¡muchas gracias! , espero que nos volvamos a leer en otra ocasión, y recuerde ... su comentario es mi comida (?) =P**_

 _ **Atte.  
Khira Yaxley.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Comenzó a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto, uno que a la vista de su felino acompañante era simplemente una nueva "línea" de ropa para hombre, por lo que no le había resultado extraño que su princesa le pidiera ayuda como modelo, después de todo ya le era natural posar para alguien.

Efectivamente la idea; en parte, era esa. Marinette quería aprender a dibujarlo a la perfección, cada mínimo detalle sería plasmado en una serie de bocetos donde el chico se mostraba posando con variados conjuntos que surgían poco a poco de su mente. Dicha vestimenta sería creada en cooperación con el rubio quien sin darse cuenta, se había entregado más de lo que creía al trabajo.

Día a día pasaban horas y horas reunidos en la habitación de la chica, Marinette boceteaba rápidamente lo que deseaba mostrarle a su compañero y él se encargaba; como siempre, de darle color y porque no, un toque personal a cada conjunto.

La idea principal de todo esto, era distraer lo suficiente al chico para que bajara sus defensas y le entregara más información sobre su vida de civil, plan que ella creía sería casi imposible que funcionara, pero se animaba al pensar que nada perdía con intentarlo.

Un día, tras una larga y tediosa batalla Chat había llegado realmente animado al balcón de la chica, para ella aquella actitud ya era normal en el felino y realmente le gustaba sentir que podían hacer algo juntos y de manera tan natural, casi como cuando peleaban siendo los héroes de París.

\- ¿Solo pintas cuando estás conmigo?

Marinette observaba con una dulce sonrisa a su acompañante, quien se había sumergido en una burbuja de concentración que nadie podría romper.

\- Aun que quisiera no podría hacerlo en mi casa, no sería bien visto que el único hijo del graa ...

Antes de terminar la oración logro salir de su ensimismamiento y volver a la realidad, evitando así soltar más información de la que le podía o debía dar.

\- ¿El único hijo de quien?

La chica realizo la pregunta lo más despreocupada que pudo, para no poner nervioso a Chat.

\- Piiiiip piiiip piiiiip ...

Intento imitar el sonido que hacia su anillo cuando poco a poco se quedaba sin energía.

\- Wooooau mira la hora mi bella dama, creo que ya es momento de saltar devuelta a mi hogar.

El chico se levanto rápidamente de la silla y le entrego lo que había hecho a su acompañante. Ella al fijar su vista en el dibujo se olvido por completo del suceso anterior y simplemente rió.

\- Tus gustos son extraños Chat, muchas veces eres único en como piensas pero hay otras en donde me recuerdas a alguien.

Sin darse cuenta un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica, poniendo una tanto celoso al felino.

\- Es como si fueses su felicidad.

Aquella última frase logro captar completamente su atención y sin dudarlo tomo la cara de su compañera obligándola a mirarle fijamente.

\- ¿De quién hablas?

\- ¿Quien es aquella persona que te hace sonrojar?

Ella nunca había notado las hermosas esmeraldas que poseía Chat, y al tenerlas tan cerca no sabía que responder. Aquel profundo y frío tono de voz que había utilizado el rubio la había puesto nerviosa, su corazón latía más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho y las palabras se escapaban de su boca sin darle tiempo a pronunciarlas.

\- My princess, ¿qué sucede?

El felino insistía en obtener una respuesta y para ello acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de la muchacha, logrando acorralarla en un punto neutro de su habitación.

\- Cha... Cha... Chat... aléjate de mi.

Sus palabras; que habían intentado sonar como una orden, habían llegado a los oídos del chico casi como una débil suplica, logrando que él se diera cuenta de la vergonzosa situación en que se encontraban. Retrocedió rápidamente, por lo que no pudo evitar tropezar en el camino y caer de espalda al piso, generando una escena lo bastante graciosa como para que la peliazul comenzara a reírse y olvidara la vergüenza que la embargaba. El muchacho; desde su posición, no podía evitar mirarla perplejo y como si de una enfermedad se tratara, se vio contagiado por esa singular risa.

\- ¿No era que ya debías irte?

Marinette se acerco y extendió su mano para poder ayudarle a pararse.

\- Aún me debes una respuesta.

Él; ya más tranquilo, acepto gustoso la ayuda y con una gran y felina sonrisa deposito un dulce beso en la mano de su princesa.

\- Tú también me debes una a mí, pero creo que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a responder por ahora, ¿no?

Sorprendida, no pudo más que morder su labio inferior y asentir, no entendía por qué decirle algo tan normal como su enamoramiento por el modelo le ponía tan nerviosa; y no solo eso, desde que Chat le había tomado el rostro y acercado al de él, su vista no se había podido despegar de aquellos labios que ahora formaban una perfecta sonrisa.

\- ¿Nos veremos mañana?

Intento despejar sus perturbantes pensamientos; por llamarlos de alguna forma, simplemente para convencerse a sí misma de que todo en su cabeza estaba bien, completamente normal.

\- No lo sé, tendré que pedirle permiso a mi Lady, ella es muy celosa a veces. A demás sería realmente gatastrofico que mis doncellas se pelearan por mi amor.

El rubio parecía realmente afligido ante su imaginaria situación.

\- ¿Sabes que eso realmente no sucederá, cierto?

Marinete lo observaba con una ceja alzada.

\- Que cruel eres my princess, pero aún así volveré mañana y pasado y pasado ese pasado también, en conclusión volveré todas las noches.

Dicho esto, simplemente se acerco a la joven y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla, un nuevo gesto que la dejo inmóvil y con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¡Descansa princesa!

Le grito para luego saltar desde su balcón y desaparecer con el frió de la noche.

\- Gato estúpido, no mides tus palabras...

Un nuevo sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas, logrando que Tikki; quien había salido de su tradicional escondite, se burlara de la evidente cara de Idiota que su protectora tenía.

 _ **Muy buenos días, noches o tarde =)**_

 _ **Nuevamente estoy aquí, y me gustaría agradecerle a todas aquellas personitas que se pasaron y leyeron, también a aquellos como Kurousagi1601, AlbaSky, Moon-9215, Cristyliny y Uminekofuuhikaru que decidieron darle una oportunidad a mi pequeño monstruito agregándolo a sus favoritos o siguiéndolo. A uds, ¡muchas gracias! espero que les guste este segundo capitulo. :)**_

 _ **Intentare actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, esta historia ya está publicada en mi cuenta de Wattpad, allí voy en el capitulo tres , por lo que hoy planeo dejarlas a la par. Si gustan pueden pasarse por allí, me pueden buscar como "KhiraYaxley".**_

 _ **Espero nos volvamos a leer pronto y, los invito a dejarme sus comentarios con criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, bombas y demases, sería genial que piensan de esto que poco a poco toma forma. Todo es bien recibido para esta loca que huye de sus responsabilidades =P**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **Atte.**_  
 _ **Khira Yaxley.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

Día a día Marinette dibujaba , ya no solo lo hacía en su habitación si no también en la escuela, lo que múltiples veces le había ocasionado retos por parte de su profesora, pero también había logrado captar la mirada de su amiga, Alya. Está haciendo uso de la curiosidad innata como futura periodista, se había percatado de que el modelo de su mejor amiga siempre era el mismo. Extrañada había decidido no preguntar y simplemente observar, lo que la había llevado a darse cuenta de algo, algo sumamente importante que de seguro su distraída amiga no había notado. Asombrada y con el corazón latiéndose a mil por su hallazgo, detuvo la mano de Marinette antes de que ella dibujara el característico antifaz sobre el rostro del chico que esta vez posaba en el papel con una brillante sonrisa.

\- Marinette ...

La susodicha; asombrada por la acción de su compañera, no pudo más que observarla para encontrarse con un rostro que ya conocía, sin duda su mejor amiga había descubierto algo que le ocasionaría más de un problema.

\- ¿Alya, que sucede? ¿Por qué me detuviste?

Sin comprender bien la situación, se enfoco en realizar esas simples preguntas, en espera de una respuesta por parte de la morena.

\- No puedo creer como no me di cuenta antes ...

Aquellas palabras la descolocaron aún más.

\- Chica, por favor fija tú vista en el dibujo que no acabaste, coloréalo en tú mente y dime que ves.

Extrañada por lo que su amiga le acababa de pedir, volvió su vista al cuaderno que aún descansaba sobre la mesa. Intrigada observo el dibujo, y se asombro al notar que allí se encontraba Adrien, su compañero de clase y eterno amor.

\- ¿En qué momento dibuje a Adrien?

La pregunta había resultado demasiado inocente, pero Alya no se sorprendió al recibirla.

\- En ningún instante Marinette, estos días te has dedicado a diseñar ropa para Chat Noir, al principio me pareció bastante extraño que solo el ocupara las hojas de tú cuaderno pero no fue hasta hoy; luego de que me dejaras ver todos esos bocetos ya coloreados, que me di cuenta de algo. Es por eso que te detuve, necesitaba confirmar lo que mi mente me había gritado y chica, vaya que lo hice.

La emoción en su voz no se hacía esperar, y sus palabras la expresaban perfectamente bien.

\- Solo fíjate, quítale el antifaz negro a tus dibujos y reordena el cabello de tú modelo, cada conjunto, cada dibujo es Adrien, es casi como si él te hubiese aconsejado en qué clase de colores y ropa le gusta ya que todo calza perfectamente bien con su personalidad y claro, también con la de ese gato que ...

Se detuvo para hacer énfasis en estas últimas palabras.

\- Que se apodero de tú pequeña cabecita, y no me sorprendería que todos esos suspiros y sonrisas que sueltas al dibujarlo signifiquen que también ha logrado llegar a tú corazón.

\- Lo extraño aquí es ...

La chica no había dejado de hablar, por lo que la peliazul no había tenido tiempo de replicar o al menos inventar una excusa para su extraño comportamiento. A demás las últimas palabras expresadas por su compañera la habían dejado paralizada.

¿Se apodero de su corazón? ¿Realmente él hizo eso? ¿Tan tonta había sido ella para no notarlo?

\- ¿Cómo es que este chico que solo has visto una vez de cerca a llegado a ser tan importante para ti?

\- ¿Por qué mi querida amiga se vicio en realizar dibujos solo de el supliendo el pseudo fanatismo que posees por nuestro rubio modelo?

\- Y por último, pero no menos importante ... ¿cómo es que jamás nos dimos cuenta que teníamos a Chat Noir, al mismísimo héroe de París sentado aquí frente a nosotras?

Estas palabras salieron casi como un chillido de la voz de su amiga, ocasionando que el mismo protagonista de la conversación se volteara asombrado por el tono de voz de Alya, quien no acostumbraba a gritar de esa forma.

\- ¿De qué hablan chicas?

Esa pequeña pregunta basto para desatar el infierno más terrible en la mente de Marinette, todo lo dicho por su amiga era cierto, y no podía aceptar la realidad que se asomaba ante sus ojos. El chico de sus sueños era ese revoltoso, coqueto, comprensivo, fiel e inteligente compañero que día a día le sacaba de sus casillas como Ladybug, pero que la tranquilizaba en su habitación, y a demás se había camuflado frente a ella como ese guapo modelo que desde su encuentro con el paraguas le había robado el corazón.

Alya, satisfecha al ver la reacción de su amiga, simplemente sonrió victoriosa y procedió a responder con un simple "nada" a su compañero, no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para decirle que su identidad secreta había sido descubierta por la nueva obsesión de su amiga por dibujarlo. El modelo, asombrado pero sin darle mayor importancia se había volteado en su asiento volviendo a retomar la conversación que mantenía con Nino, quien no paraba de hablar sobre este nuevo grupo que había descubierto.

Sentía como si su vida colapsara, todo se le venía abajo poco a poco, lo que sabía o creía saber de su idílico amor ahora se mezclaba con los múltiples encuentros con su felino amigo, poniéndole; al fin, cara a aquella persona que noche tras noche irrumpía en su habitación.

Sonrojada y sin saber qué hacer, no lograba aceptar lo que ya era más que evidente. Cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse y solo consiguió escuchar esa voz, esa voz tan familiar que siempre le había pertenecido a dos personas, o mejor dicho a una.

Sus pensamientos corrían de una lado a otro, empezando por las múltiples batallas y coqueteos que solía compartir con él, avanzando por el sin número de veces que había deseado saber la identidad de Chat, pero que su obligación como heroína y el peligro que aquello significaba para ambos le coartaban de insistir, pasaba por su inocente plan que; sin duda, le estaba costado un gran colapso mental y aterrizaba en el no querer aceptar la reciente información. No es que le desagradara saber que el felino de sus sueños; porque después de compartir tanto tiempo con él se había vuelto el rival perfecto para Adrien, fuera también ese maravilloso modelo que le hacía tartamudear más seguido de lo quisiera, simplemente le dolía darse cuenta de lo obvio que resultaba todo aquello y como ella nunca lo había notado. Poco a poco se comenzó a sentir triste consigo misma, se había autodenominado amiga de ese chico y jamás noto quien realmente era, a demás estaba el problema, aquel enorme problema que le decía que si Alya había descubierto la identidad del rubio, era cosa de tiempo para que también supiera la de ella, lo cual la pondría; sin duda, en un peligro enorme.

 _ **¡Muy buenos días, tardes o noches!**_  
 _ **Estoy de vuelta =)**_

 _ **Primero, me gustaría pedirles disculpas. Extrañamente la pagina de Fanfiction no me deja ver sus comentarios, estos aparecen mas no se que dicen, es por ello que no puedo darles ninguna clase de respuesta con respecto a ellos u.u converse con algunas chicas que también utilizan este medio y me dijeron que los mas probable es que sea problema de la pagina, por lo que no me queda mas que esperar a que se solucione. No quería subir el capitulo antes de poder ver aquello que uds me habían escrito, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Se los debía.**_

 _ **Segundo, me sorprende gratamente la cantidad de personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos o que han decidido seguirme, es por ello que quisiera agradecerles, son uds y todos los que me leen o comentan quienes me animan día a día a continuar. ¡Muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Y por ultimo, como vieron las cosas se pusieron realmente complicadas para Marinette, ¿Como creen uds que avanzara la historia? ¿Será nuestra querida morena lo suficientemente astuta como para demostrar su teoría?**_  
 _ **Los invito a dejarme sus comentarios con todo lo que piensan que puede suceder, como les dije antes espero que este problema se solucione pronto, me intriga mucho saber que aquello que uds creen que pueda pasar.**_

 _ **Pronto subiré el capitulo cuatro, estoy trabajando en el y en otras sorpresillas que espero vean la luz en los próximos días.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **Atte.**_  
 _ **Khira Yaxley.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Levanto su mirada pérdida para fijarla en la morena, quien había permanecido observándola durante toda su divagación mental.

\- Alya yo ...

No sabía que responder.  
¿Cómo le explicaría la razón de sus dibujos?, obviamente no podía decirle que todo había surgido como una forma de conocer más los gustos de su felino favorito con la idea de descubrir quien realmente era.  
¿Cómo podría seguir ocultándole su identidad?, tan solo bastaba atar cabos; como su amiga ya lo había hecho, para darse cuenta de la razón de sus extrañas desapariciones y de las cada vez más ridículas excusas que utilizaba.

\- Lo sé, tú no lo sabías.

La morena fue la primera en hablar.

\- Escucha, es solo una suposición pero para mí está más que claro. Puede que me equivoque pero quiero arriesgarme a que es así. Aun que, ahora que lo pienso ...

Esa pequeña duda en la vos de Alya le había dado una idea a Marinette, primero debía buscar la forma de ayudar a Chat para que este convenciera a la reportera de que Adrien y el eran personas totalmente distintas, incluso si eso significaba revelarle su tesoro más grande al chico, todo con tal de que sus identidades no fueran descubiertas ya que algo peor que un simple colapso mental podría suceder, algo con nombre y un poder perfecto para quitarle sus miracoulus.

\- Alya, creo que estás exagerando.

La reciente certeza en la voz de la peliazul llamo la atención de la susodicha.

\- Puede que se parezcan, después de todo ambos son rubios, pero me es difícil comparar a Adrien con Chat.

Un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas a la hora de pronunciar sus nombres, el mentirle a su mejor amiga era algo que aún le costaba y dolía de sobremanera tener que hacerlo, pero se tranquilizaba pensando que todo era por su bien, la ignorancia la protegería si en adelante alguien intentaba hacerle algo.

\- Solo piénsalo, Chat es demasiado inmaduro solo siquiera para compararse con él.

Marinette había luchado para que su vos no se quebrara al pronunciar esas palabras; y sin que Alya lo notara, intentaba permanecer atenta al rubio que se sentaba frente a ella, rogando que no la escuchara ya que se le partiría el corazón si este se alejara de ella luego de todo eso.

\- Sus personalidades son completamente distintas, piensa en cómo trata a Ladybug, hemos visto muchas veces en las noticias o reportajes su comportamiento y me cuesta imaginar a Adrien haciendo eso.

Las palabras de su amiga le habían caído como un balde de agua fría, y Marinette lo notaba por la expresión en su rostro. Alya pareció comprender lo que la peliazul le decía, pero algo en sus ojos insistían en que tenía la razón.

\- Entiendo tú punto, pero lo investigare y prometo demostrarte con pruebas que mi teoría es cierta.

Su amiga era un hueso duro de roer, ella la conocía y ahora más que nunca tenía que tener cuidado.

La campana sonó dando termino a la clase, Marinette se levanto aún confundida por lo dicho por la morena, por lo que al intentar avanzar con la mirada perdida en las múltiples ideas que cruzaban por su mente no se percato de que Adrien aún no había retirado su bolso del camino por lo que le fue imposible reaccionar a tiempo para no caer. Cerro sus ojos a la espera del golpe, pero este jamás llego. En su lugar ella logro sentir como alguien había alcanzado a agarrarla de los hombros, sorprendida volvió a abrir sus ojos solo para toparse con un par de bosques verdes que la observaban con duda.

\- Marinette, ¿estás bien?

El rubio mostro su evidente preocupación al susurrar aquella pregunta. La chica quiso responderle, pero su mente estaba perdida en la posibilidad de que ahora quien realmente la sostenía era realmente su fiel compañero de batallas. Casi por inercia, se alejo un poco de Adrien y fijo su vista en la mano derecha del chico. Fue solo un instante, ya que basto que ella hiciera esto para que el Agreste se percatara y; atolondradamente, se disculpara de la chica para luego correr del lugar. Solo basto un segundo, un segundo perfecto donde Marinette lo vio, el pequeño anillo plateado que no había notado antes y que ahora confirmaban sus sospechas.

\- ¿Y a este que le paso?

La vos de Alya la saco de sus pensamientos, no había notado que su amiga permanecía allí y que mucho menos había tenido que ver aquella extraña escena.

\- No lo sé, ¿tal vez tenía prisa?

Tomo sus cosas y sin prestarle mayor atención a sus propias palabras procedió a salir del aula acompañada de la morena, quien se despidió de ella al llegar a la puerta del instituto.

Camino a su casa, no pudo más que repasar el día parte por parte. Unió el rompecabezas denominado por ella misma como "El gatito Agreste" y se sintió la tonta más grande del universo al no haberse dado cuenta antes de algo tan evidente como la identidad de su compañero. Era cierto que ella misma le había hecho jurar que jamás se dirían quienes eran, pero la situación comenzaba a exigir que tanto él como ella supieran sus identidades; o que al menos su felino amigo fuera consciente de que ella sabía, ahora el dilema era básicamente pensar como decirle sin que este se enojara con la heroína, o la terminara odiando por el resto de su vida. La sola idea de que el chico se alejara de ella hizo que su corazón se apretara, sus sentimientos por el modelo siempre habían sido intensos, al principio se había planteado la sencilla idea de que lo que realmente sentía por él era fanatismo; algo similar a cuando amas a un integrante de tú banda favorita, pero con el pasar del tiempo se había dado cuenta de que ello no era así, todo había empeorado cuando Chat apareció y alboroto sus hormonas y neuronas ya que no lograba procesar como podía gustarle ambos chicos, lo que ahora; tras encontrar la verdad, se había vuelto claro y sencillo ... no amaba a dos chicos, solo a uno.

Llego a su casa y casi volando subió a su habitación, necesitaba hablar con Tikki y solo allí podría hacerlo.

\- Tikki, lo has escuchado, ¿no?

La pequeña criatura roja voló de su bolso para sentarse frente a ella en el escritorio y fijar su vista en ella.

\- Sí, Alya me sorprende día a día.

\- No creí que fuera ella quien lo descubriría.

Marinette abrió sus brillantes ojos azules a modo de sorpresa.

\- Tú, lo sabías ...

Tikki, no pudo más que bajar su cabeza y suspirar.

\- Lo siento, lo sé hace mucho pero no podía, no debía contarte ...

\- Como kwami tengo la habilidad de sentir vagamente la presencia de otro, el primer día de clases logre diferenciar la presencia de Plagg; el compañero de Chat, me fue inevitable no hacerlo, después de todo ambas estamos unidos a ellos.

La chica no sabía cómo sentirse, no podía enojarse con su amiga ya que entendía el dilema en el que se había encontrado y asumía que lo mismo había pasado con el compañero de Adrien, pero las palabras de la criatura solo la habían hecho sentirse peor.

\- Tanto tiempo lo tuve cerca y jamás logre verlo.

Agobiada por ese pesar, hecho su cabeza hacia adelante y cerro sus ojos dejando que una pequeña lagrima bajara por su mejilla.

\- Marinette ...

Tikki había volado para acercarse a ella y abrazarla con sus pequeñas manos.

\- No te tortures así, es un siclo perfectamente normal entre uds.

\- Por siglos esto ha sucedido así, Chat Noir representa la mala suerte, de cierta forma podemos traducirlo en que su energía "negativa" siempre impidió que la buena suerte; ósea tú, lo encontrara. Es parte de la naturaleza de ambos, sus energías fueron hechas para estar juntas, pero a la vez también para complicarles sus encuentros.

\- Tarde o temprano, el o tú lo descubrirían, ahora lo que realmente importa es como le dirás que lo sabes.

Tikki tenía razón, ella no podía seguir lamentándose por no haberlo podido encontrar antes, ahora su mente debía centrarse en cómo ayudarlo a cuidar de su identidad y a la vez hacerle ver lo que ella sabe. Fijo su vista en el escritorio, y dejo que una vaga o tonta idea se apropiara de su cabeza, tenía la forma perfecta de hacerlo, y rogaba que esta sí funcionara.

La noche se hizo presente, y como todos los días el cascabel sonó dejándole saber a la chica que su gatito había llegado. De cierta forma había pasado gran parte de la tarde anhelando que este no apareciera, no sabía como lo haría para mirarlo a la cara y no pensar en que aquel coqueto chico también era su compañero y eterno amor Adrien.

Suspiro y antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta se dijo a si misma que debía actuar normal, era eso o asustar a Chat y ahora esa no era una opción.

\- Tan puntual como siempre, minino.

Abrió la puerta para dejarle entrar y él; en un gesto digno de un caballero, se inclino y agarro su mano para besarla.

\- A las princesas no se les hace esperar.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la peliazul, gesto que no paso de ser advertido por Chat.

\- Y dime, ¿qué dibujos me tienes hoy?

Marinette se tenso ante aquel pregunta, era verdad que había pasado la tarde dibujando, pero ahora se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Temía de sobremanera que todo eso que ambos habían formado se acabara por una tontera como esa.

Casi como un acto reflejo se acerco a su escritorio y escondió una serie de papeles que permanecían sobre él.

\- Lo siento Chat, hoy no tengo nada para ti.

El chico puso una cara incrédula y a paso lento se acerco a la chica, fijo su vista en ella y luego la traslado al lugar donde se habían escondido los papeles. Logro ver la esquina de uno y asumió que tal vez el miedo de su acompañante se debía al posible rechazo de un nuevo diseño. Sonrió de la manera más tierna y sincera que pudo y estiro su mano.

\- ¿Me permites colorearlos?

El mundo se derrumbo para Marinette, y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Ella no pudo hacer más que negar con su cabeza y bajar su mirada para alejarla del rubio.

\- ¿Que sucede?

Él intento calmarla, pero su gesto no funcionaba.

\- Tranquila, tus diseños siempre son hermoso, no hay nada allí que pueda disgustarme.

Intento limpiar las lagrimas de la joven con sus manos, pero estas no paraban de caer.

Guiado por su curiosidad y aprovechando el descuido de la joven, retiro rápidamente los papeles del lugar donde permanecían ocultos para fijar su vista en ellos.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Chat, espera!

Las palabras de Marinette llegaron a sus oídos cargadas por su angustia y temor, mismo que él estaba sintiendo al observar una serie de dibujos de él, o mejor dicho de Adrien.

 _ **Primero, me gustaría aclarar que yo solo soy una fanática más de esta hermosa serie, por lo que no poseo ningún derecho sobre ella ni sus personajes, en está ocasión los tome prestados para plasmar una loca idea.**_

 _ **Segundo, debo pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad es que la universidad y mi practica me han dejado sumamente agotada, tanto así que a veces tengo tiempo libre y lo uso solo para dormir y no pensar en nada. Estudio una carrera de letras ( Pedagogía en Lenguaje ) por lo que a veces es realmente agotador intentar formar ideas coherentes luego de un largo día de haberlo hecho. Es por ello que; a modo de disculpas, quise hacer este capítulo un poco más largo, también podrán encontrar un oneshort que subiré a la par con este nuevo capítulo, espero que ambos les gusten y agradecería cualquier comentario, sugerencia, critica o bombas que quieran dejarme XD**_

 _ **Tercero, pooom pooom pom, las cosas se ponen cada día peor para nuestra adorable Marinette, ¿qué piensan uds que pueda suceder?**_

 _ **Mis agradecimientos especiales a quienes dedican un poquito de su tiempo a comentarme ~**_

 _ **AlbaSky, por suerte ya se soluciono el problema ~ Alya está hiperventilada, hay que entenderla XD pero ya verás como tengo hartas cositas preparadas para su teoría ~  
Sele-02 Muchas gracias, espero que tampoco te decepcione este nuevo capi =) en el siguiente veremos un poquito mas de sentimientos ~ y nop, no me llegan los comentarios al correo =/  
Sonrais777, muchas gracias por pasarte! Esperemos que Alya no adivine sobre quien es la Lady (?) XD**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Atte.  
Khira Yaxley.**_


End file.
